An electric motor is known in the art, according to which electric current supply to coil windings wound on bobbins of a stator is controlled so as to switch magnetic field in a continuous manner, to thereby rotate a rotor movably provided in a radial inside space of the stator. For example, according to an electric motor, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-129847, positioning portions are provided for positioning cross-over wires between different coil windings, which are respectively wound on different bobbins. According to such a structure, the cross-over wire is prevented from being brought into contact with the other cross-over wires and/or the coil windings.
In the above electric motor, however, a winding-start portion as well as a winding-end portion of each coil winding, to which the cross-over wires are respectively connected, is not positioned. Therefore, when winding the wire on the bobbins, the winding-start portion of the coil winding may interfere with the wire(s) at intermediate positions located between the winding-start portion and the winding-end portion. Then, the wire(s) of the coil winding may tumble down.